


Saturday Night at the Movies

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Dates, Romance, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime invites Brienne out on a first date, only nothing goes according to plan. For JB Week Day VI.





	Saturday Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for JB Week Day VI, 'Together in the Dark'. Sorry for the slight delay, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

“So, do you have anything planned for Saturday night?”

Brienne slammed her dented locker closed; blue eyes like shards of ice as they stared into his. “_Right, _because I’m so boring and ugly I couldn’t possibly have _any _plans?”

Jaime faltered; unsure how his asking Brienne Tarth – the girl who he’d fallen utterly, _deeply _in love with – had gone wrong so quickly. He struggled to find the words to apologise for a slight he had not intended (rather than bite back and make the situation even worse) when Brienne softened, and placed a light hand atop his arm.

“I’m sorry, Jaime, that was uncalled for. It’s…a reflex, I suppose; I just assumed. But we’re not doing that, anymore. We’re friends.”

_We’re going to be so much more than friends. _But Brienne seemed so anxious, waiting for him to confirm their status, that Jaime immediately blurted out, “Yes! Of course!” even though he had every intention of making Brienne his girlfriend sooner rather than later. “So, do you have plans for Saturday? A bunch of us are going to the cinema to see _Harrenhal Bloodbath V. _Do you want to come?”

Brienne’s teeth teased her bottom lip; Jaime leaning forward in an overwhelming urge to do it himself. Thankfully, before he could send Brienne running for the hills, she agreed. “I would; thanks, Jaime. What time shall I meet you there?”

“I can come pick you up; it’s no trouble.” _This way, I’ll get to drive you home, and I can walk you to your front door, and I can ask to kiss you. And you’ll tease your bottom lip just like that, and you’ll nod so slightly, and we’ll both be shaking. I’ll lean up and it’ll be so soft until it’s not and I’ll have to physically wrench myself away and I’ll tell you that just so you know how much I want you. _

Of course, a fantasy was driven by a sole person. Reality included multiple variables. Like a stubborn girl from the Stormlands who didn’t want to be any trouble. “It’s _fine, _Jaime. Just let me know which cinema and when, and I’ll be there.” She pulled out her phone. “Text me the address.”

_Fuck that. _Jaime dug in his pocket; not for his phone but for a pen. He reached for Brienne’s hand, pulling her closer, and took her palm lightly in his fingertips. His right hand scribbled the name of the cinema and a time a good thirty minutes shy of when the film was due to start – more than enough time to get snacks and spend some one-on-one time with his dream girl. Jaime’s thumb lingered on the inside of her wrist long after he’d finished writing. When he looked over at Brienne, her face was flushed; blue eyes as wide and deep as the ocean.

“Saturday,” she said, barely a whisper.

He grinned. “Saturday.”

Of course, today was Wednesday, which meant three whole days to torture himself over what to wear, how to act, whether to buy flowers (Jaime quickly struck that idea from the list; remembering the prank that arsehole Connington had pulled in Year 11). He was just so _nervous. _Jaime had been nursing a crush on Brienne for seven months now, ever since they had worked on a history project together. But even before then, he’d had a number of sexual fantasies about the tall, broad-shouldered girl with blue eyes who pressed him down against the bench in the changing rooms and took what she wanted from him.

And now he’d finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date. Albeit with five other people.

They sat, now, in the foyer of the cinema as Jaime fiddled with his hair and the collar of his t-shirt. Saturday had finally come; the wait as interminable as the Long Night. Like the knights of old, Jaime had to endure hardships: his brother, Addam, and Bronn teasing him about his _date. _Eventually, he spotted Brienne coming down the road. Jaime waved wildly to catch her attention; ignoring the sniggers of his friends and their girlfriends. As she ducked through the doors, his stomach somersaulted. Brienne’s short-sleeved shirt was as blue as her eyes; her tight jeans showing off the firm muscles developed through years of sports. She stared at him; two pink spots appearing on her cheeks.

“Sorry I’m late, Jaime. Flooding on one of the roads; had to go the long way round.” Those pink spots deepened as Jaime leant in; his hand lingering on the small of her back. “Do I need to get a ticket?”

“Nope,” he said, with a pop. “I already bought your ticket. Let’s get some snacks, and we’ll head in.”

They waited in the queue; Jaime’s hand still pressed to her lower back. A girl in another line was making eyes at him, but Jaime just held Brienne closer. He was on a _date; _he had no interest in anyone else. To be honest, ever since Brienne had tackled him during a game of rugby in Year 9, he’d had little interest in _any_ girl whatsoever. Just Brienne. Maybe they could share a bucket of popcorn; would sharing a straw be too much?

They advanced. “What do you want?” Jaime whispered in her ear. “It’s on me.”

But Brienne wouldn’t let him be romantic and pay for their popcorn. “No, _no, you_ paid for the ticket. Let me pay for the snacks. Or I can pay for my ticket and we can go halves on the snacks. Or—”

“—_Brienne._” She hushed her rather adorable babbling at his soft insistence. “_Please, _let me pay for tonight. I invited you out; it’s the least I can do.”

After a moment of internal debate – the honourable Brienne Tarth contemplating the fairness of his offer – she relented. “Alright. Just a small sweet popcorn and a bottle of water.” Jaime looked at her, both eyebrows raised. “_Fine. _Maybe a cola.”

Jaime bought the biggest tub of sweet popcorn they had, and two large colas. Brienne kept muttering about paying him back; he was just unhappy that carrying the popcorn meant he couldn’t touch Brienne any longer. Still, there was plenty of time for that in the actual theatre. Saturday evening was a busy time at the multiplex, however, and with no seat allocation, the seven of them were left standing at the front trying to find a row of seats. There was a six, and a handful of twos.

After a beat, Brienne said, “You should take the six.” She handed Jaime one of the colas. “I’ll go sit at the back.”

“No, _Brienne—_”

“It’s _fine, _Jaime. We can talk about the film afterwards. It’s fine.”

She trotted up the stairs towards the back, sitting in a spare seat tucked away in a corner. The rest of Jaime’s friends started settling in their seats; both Tyrion and Addam sitting with their respective girlfriends. Bronn, riding solo, threw some popcorn at Jaime when he didn’t move. “Go sit with your bird, Lannister. That’s why we’re all here, isn’t it?”

Jaime didn’t have to be told twice. He took his giant popcorn and followed Brienne up the stairs. She looked genuinely surprised that he had opted to sit with her instead of his friends. That surprise turned into a wide smile as he took the seat beside her, and offered her a handful of popcorn. “You’re too honourable for your own good, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“We could have made Bronn sit elsewhere. I invited you out tonight because—” Jaime paused, not wanting to come on too strong. “—because I want to spend time with you, Brienne. I can’t do that if you’re up here by yourself.”

“_Oh. _Well, I—” Brienne toyed with an errant lock of blonde hair; blue eyes shooting a look at Jaime before turning back at the screen advertising Hot Pie’s new line of cakes. “I want to spend time with you, too.”

He melted; it took everything in him not to reach across and kiss her. _Maybe Brienne would like that. _She certainly had no qualms that they were sitting together, right at the back, tucked away in a corner. _Together in the dark. _If they were further along in their relationship, Jaime would suggest ignoring the film and putting his jacket over both their laps.

But this was the first date, and it was best to keep it PG.

Which was not, however, the rating of _Harrenhal Bloodbath V. _Tyrion had picked the flick, liking the blood and gore of horror films as much as he enjoyed the subtitled Braavosi film he made Jaime sit through last week. This film was pretty standard fare: a group of teenagers at a summer camp near the ruins of Harrenhal; someone hears a noise and goes off to investigate. A psycho killer murders them all whilst wearing a bear mask. Within the first five minutes, a bare-breasted teenager had been slashed to ribbons with a machete.

Jaime winced, and shifted closer to Brienne. She offered him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t like horror films?”

“They’re not my favourite. But Tyrion recommended it.” A scare on screen saw their bucket of popcorn jump an inch in the air and Jaime’s heart pound. “_Fuck. _I feel so stupid.”

His heart continued to race as Brienne placed her warm hand atop his knee. “You’re not stupid, Jaime. It’s alright if you’re scared. I’ll–I’ll protect you.”

“_Thank you,_” he choked out; the thought of Brienne as his protector bringing forth images of his prevailing sexual fantasy. In charge; him underneath. _Fuck. _He reached for a sip of cola. He squeezed the cup too hard when a dead body swung at the screen. “Mother help me. At this rate, you’ll have to drive me home; Cersei dropped me off and I think I’d be too scared to walk by myself.”

“Okay.” Brienne grinned. He’d expected more resistance considering one of their group was his own brother, and Tyrion’s girlfriend could easily drop Jaime at home, too. But nothing. “We’ll watch each other’s backs. You can look for creepy figures in the dark whilst I check there’s no one on my back seat.”

It was a shame Jeyne, one of the characters in _Harrenhal Bloodbath V, _did not check _her _back seat, as the killer in the bear mask jumped out and sliced her head clean off. _Ugh. _Jaime didn’t mind gore – especially if a broadsword or a morning star was involved – but this movie seemed unnecessarily brutal. He did have to give Tyrion a little credit for his choice: every time Jaime jumped, Brienne moved closer. By the start of the second act, Jaime’s face was buried in the crook of her neck; her fingers carding through his hair in a calming motion. She was very good at seeing a scare coming, too, and on a number of occasions actually covered his eyes.

The music swelled, and Brienne’s head rested next to Jaime’s. “That’s a little too much, even for me,” she whispered. He opened his eyes to find her staring back. “I know the film’s terrible, but I’m having a really good time.”

“So am I.”

Brienne’s forehead furrowed; blue eyes darting towards the screen. “Really?”

“Of course. I’m with you.” Brienne didn’t say anything. Just thrust the bucket of popcorn in his direction. He tossed a few kernels in his mouth, and, even in the dark of the cinema, he could tell that she was blushing. “Thanks.”

He and Brienne sat cuddled together, eating mouthfuls of popcorn, as the film’s second act broke down into awkward exposition and a handful of false scares. Jaime’s left hand alternated between the bucket and Brienne’s knee; her right arm slid around his shoulders. It was the kind of move Addam had suggested he pull (with a fake yawn; Addam’s tactics from his father’s era of seduction) but it had certainly worked on Jaime. He’d never expected them to be so close, and that goodnight kiss was becoming more realistic by the second.

Until the sex scene started.

He’d expected explicit nudity from the clips of _Harrenhal Bloodbath I-IV _that Tyrion had shown him. But Jaime hadn’t anticipated _this. _The final girl – a blue-eyed blonde with a tomboyish exterior – and her love interest – a long-haired, green-eyed hunk – were exploring the Harrenhal bearpit. Jaime and Brienne had done their history project on that very pit, and on the old stories where it featured. There was nothing historical about the final girl stripping off her bloodied shirt and riding her love interest’s cock, however. There was nothing remotely sensible about it either: the killer in the bear mask was still _out _there! Yet they continued to fuck.

It was only then that Jaime noticed a titbit he’d missed when hiding in Brienne’s shoulder. The name of the final girl’s love interest.

“_Oh, Jaime. Oh, Jaime! Fuck me harder, Jaime, take me!”_

A few titters echoed around the screening room; the actress going from horror film heroine to porn starlet in a split second. Jaime, however, found the front of his jeans getting _awfully _snug. It wasn’t that he found the actress attractive. But her blue eyes, blonde hair, and her screams for Jaime were summoning _other _images. He stuttered out a laugh, intending to make some depreciating comment to Brienne to ease the tension. But Brienne’s face had lost all colour; her knuckles bleach white around the popcorn bucket. She looked at him, swallowed, and immediately got to her feet; the popcorn spilling to the floor.

“Sorry. _Sorry. _I just need–air, I need _air_.”

Brienne pushed past the knees of the other patrons; more than a few disgruntled comments thrown her way as she blocked the film from view. She made quick work of the stairs, and had just passed Jaime’s friends when he decided to follow her. Was it the sex scene that had upset her so? His quickly diminishing hard on? Perhaps it was far too stuffy in the screening room and Brienne _did _need some air. Either way, Jaime practically jumped over the other patrons to reach the stairs and follow her outside. He found her pacing in the near-empty foyer; arms wrapped around her stomach.

Her blue eyes were damp, chin quivering, as he reached her side. He made to touch her, but she edged away. _Fuck. _“Brienne?”

“I trust you, Jaime.” She swallowed. “I trust you, somehow, and if you say this isn’t a joke or a prank, I _will _believe you. I will believe you, Jaime.”

“It’s not a joke, or a prank.” _Fuck, _did she really think that? That _fucking _sex scene. Gods, she must’ve thought he was taunting her: inviting her out, paying for everything, sitting so close, taking her to a film where a blonde with blue eyes fucked a guy called Jaime. She thought he must be mocking her all over again_. _He had to put this right. “Brienne, this was supposed to be a date.”

“A date? With me?”

Jaime nodded like his head was attached with elastic. “_Yes. _I thought if we went out in a group it would be less scary. But the _film _was scary and then it was sexy and it wasn’t at all how I’d pictured it. You weren’t supposed to get upset or think for a single _second _that this was anything other than me getting to spend an evening with the girl I really, _really _like.”

Her tongue darted out to wet her top lip, giving her a moment to grasp his words. “You like me?”

He laughed. “You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

He received a light jab to his arm for the quip. “A year ago, you were taunting me in the hallways. And now you’ve tried to plan the perfect first date; forgive me for wanting some clarification!”

“You’re right, you’re right.” He stepped closer; hands sliding up and down Brienne’s arms. “I really like you. I’d like to go on some more dates, call you my _girlfriend; _ignore my father’s insistence that I study in Lannisport and go to Winterfell University with you. Eventually, I’d like to put the Lannister cloak around your shoulders in front of our friends and family; have a few cubs with you. We’d name them after ancient Westerosi knights, of course. Enough clarification?”

Brienne huffed, trying to scowl but failing miserably. “You’re so cocky sometimes.”

“Yeah, but I know you’ll knock me on my arse if I get too bad. Well? You still haven’t said you like me back.” That cockiness quickly faded. “You do like me back, don’t you?”

She nodded; that smile finally appearing like a ray of sunshine on the rainiest day. “I do. Very much.”

“Good. Now, I _really _don’t want to go back in there.” _Harrenhal Bloodbath V _could not get any better. “There’s a coffee shop next door; fancy it? Tea and cake, on me.”

“Asking me out on a second date already?”

Jaime chuckled, and offered his hand. “Absolutely.”

His evening certainly improved as they walked, hand-in-hand, to the coffee shop and split a slice of chocolate cake whilst they waited for the film to finish. With Bronn flirting with the projectionist, Tyrion and Addam offered them a wave as they left with their respective girlfriends. Jaime had a girlfriend, now, too. She protected him when he was scared, and let him have the last bite of chocolate cake, and they both liked to listen to _Blackfish _in her car.

It wasn’t quite how he pictured their first, or even second date, ending. Brienne’s blue convertible, affectionately nicknamed _Oathkeeper _after the ancient Valyrian sword_, _pulled up in front of the Lannister family home. Brienne walked him to the door, still holding his hand.

She hesitated on the doorstep; the cold air turning her nose pink. “Well, goodnight, Jaime. I had a really good time on our first and second date.”

He beamed. “On Monday we’ll plan our third date.”

“Okay.”

Jaime was about to ask if he could kiss her when Brienne bent her head just _so _and brushed her lips against his. Her mouth was soft, and sweet, and Jaime pressed his hand to the back of Brienne’s neck as he deepened their kiss. It was only the sound of curtains rustling (no doubt his annoying siblings spying) that made Jaime ease away. Brienne’s eyes were bright; her skin flushed. Jaime could barely feel his legs.

“Goodnight, Jaime,” Brienne said, leaving him with a quick peck to his mouth before she walked to her car. She looked back at him before she got in the driver’s seat.

Jaime, fingertips running over his bottom lip, watched her leave. He was struck by the same thought he’d had when they’d worked on their history project, and Brienne had talked passionately about the knights of old for an hour and a half. _I’m going to marry that girl. _


End file.
